


Getting to Know You

by vellaky



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellaky/pseuds/vellaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red, and yellow, and pink, and green.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know You

“Everyone has a favourite colour, Ziva,” Abby stated in a matter of fact way, bouncing on her heels. “Even Gibbs,” she added as an after thought and quirked a grin. It was the first question in a round of 20 questions (with Abby doing all of the questioning, of course), while waiting for some test results, and already they had a hit a wall.

Ziva simply shrugged. “I do not,” came the short reply. She turned and started to walk out of the lab, but Abby got to her before she could completely disappear, following after her.

“Why not?”

Ziva stopped; turning around to walk the few steps she took but stopped short, narrowly avoiding bowling Abby over. She gave the Goth a mini glare and rolled her eyes when Abby only grinned at her with her eyebrows raised, silently waiting for a response.

“Because where I grew up… How I grew up, you did not think of things like your favourite colour or movie. You thought about things like ambush tactics, beheadings… and how to survive them.”

Abby’s face fell and, for a split second, Ziva allowed herself to feel guilty for ruining Abby’s fun. The guilt soon disappeared as she was pulled into a crushing hug from the Goth, letting out an uncharacteristic, “Oof,” in the process. As usual the hug lasted mere seconds, with the Israeli going rigid in the other woman’s arms not knowing what to do. When Abby let go, Ziva planted a puzzled look on her face. There was always a reason for an ‘Abby hug’… this one, she felt, did not warrant one.

Abby simply shrugged. “Because everyone should have a favourite colour,” she answered the unasked question quietly. Before a beat could pass she stood at attention. “Which is why I think yours should be black,” she stated with a nod of her head and a grin. “It goes with everything… including your scary Mossad persona.”

At that, Ziva couldn’t help but chuckle. “Is that the only reason?” She asked.

“No. You should like black because I do and, well, no one else does. It’d be kinda cool to have someone else like black. And it gives us something in common, since we kinda really don’t.”

Ziva’s eyebrows narrowed in confusion. “You wish for me to like black simply so we can have something in common? I am sure we can bond over many things other than a colour.” When Abby’s face fell again, she added. “But it is a start. Black it is.”

A grin lit up the Goth’s face and she crash tackled Ziva, crushing her with all her strength. Ziva awkwardly reached up and patted Abby a few times before dropping her arms back down by her side; Abby letting go at the same time.

Before Abby could fire another question, the computer dinged signalling a positive match on a fingerprint. She turned to Ziva. “Next time we’ll work on your favourite movie…”


End file.
